


How to Realize You Might Like Your Best Friend As More Than A Best Friend

by NightmareRush



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Barbara and Dick are bros, Dick is a troll, Drunkenness, Friends to Lovers, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mentions of homophobia, Misunderstandings, Nothing actually shown, Poor Cassie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-17 00:56:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10583073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightmareRush/pseuds/NightmareRush
Summary: Wally knew Dick was hot in the back of his mind, he teased his bro about it all the time. Than he saw a photo of Dick Grayson drunkenly kissing another guy on one of the girls's gossip shows. Why did he think that was hot?





	

Wally knew his best friend Dick Grayson was a bit of a looker. He’s seen what the gossip shows have said about him, what teenaged girls have typed, drooling over his instagram photos and through Tumblr posts. They talked about how fit he was and how good he looked in his skinny jeans and how charming and funny and sweet he was in interviews and how they wanted him to have their babies. Dick reveled in the attention, couldn’t get enough, and the little shit would purposefully do things just because he knew cameras were present and he wanted to tick Bruce off.

 

Half the time though Wally’s bro was completely unaware of what he did to the female population when in public, like when they were hanging out or he was out with his brothers. He’d do interviews at red carpet events and not be aware of those around him just melting from his million dollar smile and adorkable child-like glee. He’d do photo shoots, mostly out of obligation then enjoyment, the price of being a Wayne kid and the need to keep up secret IDs, but the public ate them up. Wally would always get a kick out of the girls on the team drooling over him when his photo shoots and interviews appeared in magazines, completely oblivious to the fact that their fair no-nonsense leader Nightwing was the very same guy they were looking at as if he were a piece of meat. Dick however, being the shameless troll he is, would just smirk and snicker in the background while Barbara rolled her eyes next to him.

 

He also knew that a lot of people found his alter ego of Nightwing rather attractive as well. All superheroes were to their fans, it came with the whole powerful hero bit and the masks added mystery which always got people talking, but their was something about Dick’s charm and near unnatural flexibility that had the girls wolf whistling. Wally and Barbara would tag team on the teasing on that front. He’d tell them to shove off and make threats as empty as a speedster’s fridge at any given time and they’d back off for about five minutes before starting back up again. It was all in good fun. Outside of that Dick was completely oblivious. He had no clue unless he wanted to. As it turns out, so was Wally.

 

Now, he noticed his friend’s overwhelming attractiveness by accident mind you, and to this day he’d blame M’Gann, Zatanna, Cassie, and the rest of them for it because it was their damned celebrity gossip show’s fault. Apparently it was girls night in the cave so they had taken over the lounge and kitchen with magazines and nail polish and what have you. He was only there in passing, picking Bart up to drag him back to Central, when he saw what was on screen. Dick Grayson, Nightwing, his best bro, his buddy, the person he mooches off of and whose credit card he occasionally steals, full on making out with another guy. Why did he find that to be so hot?

 

The picture was a bit blurry, clearly taken on a cellphone, and based on the many colored lights in the photo it was taken at a party, probably a nightclub. Dick was obviously drunk in the photo, which didn’t take much. Dick was a master at many things but holding his liquor was not one of them. Still, he never let himself get too wasted, he was still a bat with mild paranoia ingrained into his very DNA. He’d never have more than one or two beers, three tops, as to always keep his wits about him, but drunk Dick seemed very into this random guy based on how he was clinging to him.

 

Hu? Wally never really took Dick as someone who was into guys. He’s been with a lot of girls, a new one every week, but never had he seen the young billionaire with another man before. Again, why did he find that to be so hot?

 

“Oh, hey Wally. You need something?” Karen asked upon noticing him.

 

Wally shook himself back into reality, “Um, Bart,”

 

“Pool with Gar and Jamie,” she directed him.

 

“Got it. Thanks,” and he sped away to go collect the kid.

 

After that Wally mostly forgot about it until the next week. He was hanging out with Dick at his place in Bludhaven when he remembered what he saw on tv that night. Dick clinging to that guy, fists in his hair, the two of them joined in a wet sloppy kiss. Suddenly he became very aware of Dick close proximity to him on the small couch. Suddenly he was very aware of his friend’s lack of shirt. Suddenly it became very hard to concentrate on the game he and Dick were playing. How did a guy that spent most of his time in the dark and who only really goes out at night, dressed from head to toe in black kevlar manage to keep a tan? It’s like the guy was magic or something.

 

“Oh, come on man. The point is to not die, I need you to watch my back. It’s like you’re not even trying,” Dick complained as Wally’s avatar was gunned down.

 

“S-sorry. Got distracted,” Wally blushed. The only thing illuminating the room was the flatscreen. It was hard not to notice Dick’s abs in the glow. How had he never noticed before? Why was he only noticing now? Stop it brain, Dick’s a guy! He’s a bro!

 

“Well get tracted, we’re losing because of you,” Dick huffed.

 

He didn’t. They lost the round. Badly. And the two after that. With a huff Dick put his controller down and turned so that he was facing Wally.

 

“Okay, what’s up?” Dick asked, a mix of annoyance and mild concern, “You suck but never that badly,”

 

“Nothing,” Wally insisted, “Just having a few bad rounds,”

 

“I wasn’t born yesterday Wals. Something’s bothering you,” concern reached the young bat’s eyes, “Toss a guy a bone here. Is it… Is it your dad again? Did he say something?”

 

“No, no. no. Guy hasn’t bothered with me since I moved out. It’s just…” Was this a good idea? In hindsight probably not, “I just… Never knew you were into guys, is all,”

 

Dick just looked at him for a second before he let his annoyance show, “Seriously. That bothers you,”

 

“Well I, um, saw it on tv the other day. You never mentioned it before,” Wally rubbed the back of his head, a nervous tick he had, “I know a few of my college friends were curious and got with a few guys and-”

 

“I’m not curious,” Dick deadpanned, “Though I am starting to get curious what your face would feel like when it connects to my fist. I didn’t tell you because I didn’t think you’d care,”

 

Nope, nope. Not a good idea. Abort! Abort! Start damage control! Salvage the situation!

 

“I- um- uh,” Wally was falling over his words.

 

There was fire in Dick’s gaze, dangerous azul flames. Wally knew them well, he’s ticked his friend off enough times, but these ones threatened to burn him at the stake. Wally had struck a nerve he never even knew existed. Wally didn’t have a problem with his friend’s sexuality, honestly he didn’t, but it was like seeing him in a new light. Like there was some blinders on his eyes when it came to his best friend and now they were gone. He couldn’t look at his friend the same way as before, as bad as that sounded. But he didn’t think of it negatively. The opposite in fact. That’s what the problem was. Wally was straight. At least he thought he was. So why was he thinking these things?

 

Apparently he stayed quiet for too long because Dick got up and left the room, “You’re a world class bastard, you know that West?” Dick slammed the bedroom door behind him.

 

As soon as he got his wits about him Wally shot up and followed Dick, “Wait, Dick. Come on man, hold on. I can explai-” the room was empty.

 

Wally checked the compartment in the closet where he kept his gear. It was gone too. And here Wally thought he was the speedster.

 

He went over to the window, opened it, stuck his head out and yelled, “That’s a dick move, bird boy! You didn’t even let me talk!”

 

Wally left before Dick returned home. Guy probably didn’t want him there right now anyway. Now his best friend thought he was uncomfortable around him because he sleeps with dudes. Great. Well, no. Wally didn’t actually know if Dick slept with that guy. I mean, he probably did. Wally really wouldn’t put it past him. Oh God, he was doing it again. Why was his brain betraying him like this?

 

\---

 

Well, he didn’t see or hear from Dick for the next week and, to be fair, he deserved that. Babs had called asking him what the hell he did to piss the guy off. Apparently when Nightwing is mad he puts people in hospitals. Who knew. Now there was a drug dealer with a broken collarbone, a would be rapist with his arm broken in three places, and chop shop that was now low on workers but high on internal bleeding. Yeah, Dick was mad at him. Sorry Bludhaven criminal underworld.

 

Wally wasn’t sure what to tell her. He didn’t want to come out and say “Oh, well I questioned him on his sexuality, made myself look like a bit of an ass, and now he won’t talk to me,”. That would land him in the hospital. So he lied. Sort of. He told her there was a bit of a misunderstanding and now Dick was mad at him. When she asked what the misunderstanding was he panicked and hung up. He hasn’t been having a lot of smart moves lately.

 

Eventually he figured he had to man up and confront Dick himself. Circus boy sure didn’t feel like doing it himself, so when he knew Dick would be away he ran over to Bludhaven. Dick wasn’t the kind to put a key under the doormat, no one this close to Gotham was, but he did have one hidden underneath the number plate on his door. Completely invisible unless you knew it was there. Wally used that to get into his apartment. Now it was just a matter of waiting. Two hours and a couple of episodes of Buffy the Vampire Slayer later the door opened and in walked Dick Grayson.

 

“Wally? Figured it was Jason that broke in today,” the ravenette said as he removed his jacket.

 

To his credit Dick seemed rather indifferent about Wally just randomly popping up in his apartment considering how things ended last time he was here. He supposed it was because Wally always just randomly appears in his apartment and Dick was just running on autopilot. Dick stepped into the kitchen and grabbed two glasses and a bottle of rather expensive looking berbon, came back and placed them on the coffee table in front of them and collapsed onto the couch next to him.

 

Dick took the top off the bottle and began pouring himself a drink, “If we’re going to have this talk, which I suspect we are, than I rather do it buzzed,”

 

“It doesn't bother me you know, you being bi,” Wally said.

 

“Well, you could’ve fooled me,” Dick took a sip of his drink.

 

“It doesn't. I was just caught by surprise. Never even imagined that you’d be into guys. It’s cool though,” Wally told him.

 

“Yeah, well I guess was just jumping to conclusions. I just, didn’t want to tell you,”

 

Wally’s head snapped up at this. Dick didn’t want to tell him? His best friend? Was he insecure about it? Ashamed? Wally never thought Dick would be ashamed of anything. He wore his gypsy heritage like a badge of honor. Hiding and being ashamed was just out of character for him. Did… Did Dick think he’d be disgusted if he found out? That Bruce would? No, Bruce is a lot of things but he isn’t an asshole.

 

“Hey now, you know I wouldn’t care right? My dad may be an asshole but Aunt I and Uncle B raised me right,” Wally smiled.

 

Dick just averted his gaze and took another long sip.

 

“You thought I’d be grossed out that you slept with dudes?” Wally concluded.

 

“I didn’t sleep with him!” Dick glared and Wally just gave him a look, “Okay. Yeah, I slept with him. But you’d be all secretive too. Once guys find out that you like men they automatically assume you’re hitting on them when you try talking to them. I’ve already run into that this week with one of Luke’s military friends that was with him at Wayne Tech when he was visiting. I tried introducing myself and he just looked at me and went ‘Sorry, but I’m not a fag,’. Ass,” Dick poured himself another drink.

 

“Let me guess, Batwing had to hold you back from decking the dude,”

 

“Na, Luke was willing to let me but as a Wayne I had to ‘remain professional’. If Batwoman was there though the poor sucker would be on life support right now, and God forbid Catwoman catches wind of this. Guy would have his face clawed off,” Dick said.

 

“Never mess with a bat’s birds or at cat’s kittens,” Wally smiled but his gaze than sobered, “Look, I’m sorry that happened,”

 

“Eh, who cares. It happens,”

 

Well it was obvious Dick cared, at least to a certain degree. Much like himself, Dick struggled with bullies growing up and though it never really bothered him sometimes things got under his skin. Maybe this was one of them. A wave of guilt passed over him. He made his friend feel that way, and all because of his stupid weird feelings. He let Dick think that he was being betrayed. Oh, man, no wonder Dick got so angry. A stranger was one thing but your best friend? Wally wouldn’t want to talk to himself eather if he got that conclusion.

 

“Soo… Who was the guy? The one TMZ cought you tradeing spit with at that nightclub?” Wally asked.

 

“Oh, him? No idea. Kinda forgot his name,”

 

“Bark, bark. Woof,” Wally pretended to be a dog, “That’s what I just heard. ‘I’m Dick the labrador. Watch out or I’ll hump your leg,’.”

 

Dick punched him in the arm, “Shut up. I was drunk. So was he. Guy left before I even woke up,”

 

“Poor soul. Had to do the walk of shame. Probably didn’t even know he had slept with a Wayne. Did Bruce give you hell? He usually does when things like this happen, though he really doesn’t have any room to talk anymore. Damian is evidence of that,”

 

“He called. Asked if I used protection, than told me there was a League meeting in three hours and that I had to be there, then he hung up,”

 

“Classy,”

 

Dick nodded. Wally could tell the alcohol was starting to affect Dick. His shoulders were slouched, his cheeks were dusted pink, and his eyes weren’t as hard as they usually are. After years of fighting crime in Gotham and now Bludhaven small slivers of ice had appeared in the ex-boy wonder’s eyes. They were hard to see, nearly nonexistent, but there if you were looking. His guard was down, lowered from intoxication and being near someone he could trust. It was rare and Wally couldn’t help but feel a bit honored that he was one of the few Dick was comfortable enough with to drop his guard.

 

It was in moments like this that made him realize just how young Dick really was. He only just turned twenty-three and he’s already gone through more than any one person should go through in a lifetime. He’s seen his family die, a brother get buried, even Wally “died” in front of him. Every scar on his body was a war story. A night that was a little too rough, a call that was a little too close. He suddenly seemed much smaller and frail. Wally was well aware that Dick could think up about a hundred very creative ways to kill someone but he suddenly seemed so harmless. He looked confused and… really, really sad.

 

Wally was jolted out of his thoughts by Dick suddenly bursting into a fit of laughter, “You know what I liked most about that guy? His hair,”

 

“Yeah, I know. It was red. Everyone and their grandmas know you have a thing for redheads,” Wally said.

 

“Hehehe, true,” Dick chuckled, “That’s not my only kink though,”

 

“Whelp, if we’re having this conversation  _ I _ need a drink,” Wally made to grab the alcohol and glass but Dick stopped him.

 

“You’re not going to get drunk off that. GL smuggled some alien liquor here a few months ago,” Dick slurred, “Dunno where I put it though…”

 

“Since when did you become the contraband warehouse for the JLA?” Wally asked as Dick got up to go look.

 

“Oh please, Wally. I’m the bloody black market,” Dick came back with a new bottle with some sort of green liquid in it, “Found it,”

 

Dick sat back down and poured a bit into the glass, “This stuff is basically 500 proof,”

 

Dick handed Wally the glass and then held up his own, “Cheers,” they clinked glasses.

 

The alien booze tasted a bit buttery, which he wasn’t expecting from something that looked to be made of sour apple slime, and was smooth going down. It took an immediate effect on him though. He was definitely buzzed now. Wow, that stuff was good.

 

The conversation from that point on was basically drunken guy talk. Conversation ranged from how crazy the team was and how there was never a mission that went according to plan to Wally’s now nonexistent love life. He and Artemis had split soon after he came back from the dead. Dick blamed himself. After all he was the one that asked Artemis to leave in the first place. Wally told him it was alright, the writing was on the wall long before Dick showed up at their doorstep with one last mission. Besides, she and Kalder really bonded over the course of that year the two were under cover together. What right did Wally have to stop her? He dated another girl since then, Linda Park, but it never went anywhere. Now he was single and free to drunkenly complain about it to his equally drunk and single friend. Well, Dick wasn’t necessarily single. He just had to wink in a girl’s general direction and, boom, girlfriend. But still, for the moment he was technically single.

 

Maybe that’s why he thought this bad idea was a good idea. I mean, they were both drunk and Dick was leaning on him and Wally couldn’t help but notice his eyes again. Wally always liked Dick’s eyes, some blue mix of the sky and the ocean. It couldn’t quite be placed but boy, were they hypnotic. And such a rare treat too. Nine times out of ten his friend was Nightwing when he saw him, always working, always busy, never slowing down. Sure he could see them any time Dick appeared on TV but it was always fake. That wasn’t the real Dick Grayson, there wasn’t that fire in his eyes. When he was alone though and the fire was there they were the most beautiful things in the world.

 

Wally kissed him. He didn’t mean to, though it was certainly enjoyable and Dick was responding eagerly. Wally didn’t know what he was doing as he dragged Dick on top of him and forced his tongue down the younger man’s trought, not that Dick was complaining. Dick was egging him on with touches and moans, plastering himself onto the body under him. Dick wanted this Wally realized somewhere in the back of his head, maybe a bit too late as the bird nipped and sucked on his jugular. Perhaps that was why Dick got them drunk to begin with. Blame all events on the alcohol if they became regrettable or else to drown out any sorrows if they started to well up. Dick’s eyes were filled with a carnal desire so potent and powerful Wally’s impaired mind couldn’t help but succumb to it himself. He dragged the billionaire into the bedroom. Dick was sprawled out and smiling like a fool when his body hit the mattress.

 

\---

 

Dick was groggy when he woke and he felt as cold and empty as the air outside his window. He didn’t want to move, movement meant acknowledgement, acknowledgement that he was a damn fool. A cruel fool at that, the worst kind. He had taken advantage of the one person he was never supposed to touch. The one person he told himself he was only allowed to observe from afar and never get so close to. He could skirt by, tred close to the sun, but never allowed to bask in it. Endulgement ment taking and taking just a single piece would make the whole thing cold. As cold as he was now.

 

Wally. He did that to Wally. He… Shit. Last night wasn’t just another fantasy in his head conjured up to torture him in his dreams. This was real. He did that. He… Tears began to swell in his eyes and he hiccuped in a breath. Wally. He buried his head into his pillow only to be engulfed by the redhead's sent. He silently weeped. Wally. Wally, Wally, Wally, Wally. He’s so, so sorry Wally. It won’t happen again, he promised. He promised. Please forgive him. Please don’t go. Don’t leave him behind…

 

A prayer answered or a curse casted, the door opened and Dick’s body froze into ice cold stone. He did not move, he hardly dare breathe, even as the wafting smell of coffee filled the room and the bed dipped from added weight. There was a clink of a mug being placed on the bedside table and then a warm hand landed on his shoulder.

 

“Hey, Dick. Wake up, bud,” Wally whispered.

 

Here it comes. Wally letting him down easy. Last night was a mistake and it should have never happened. They'd try to remain friends but everything’s going to be awkward and uncomfortable from now on and nothing would be the same. Eventually they just wouldn’t be able to be near each other anymore. They’ll stop being friends… What has Dick done… 

 

“Dickie?” Wally asked again, softer this time, “Hey Birdie, what’s wrong?”

 

Dick shifted, deciding to treat the situation like a bandaid. Get the hurt out now and all at once so he won’t have to feel it as strongly later on. Let it dull to an ache he’d just have to live with for the coming however long it takes for him to get over this. He could do this. The mistakes were already made. He had to live with the consequences. 

 

Dick turned to face Wally, hoping his eyes weren’t noticeably red from tears. Wally looked at him curiously but softly smiled none the less.

 

“There you are. I didn’t hurt you last night, did I?” Wally asked.

 

“No, no,” Dick sat up and winced as a twinge of pain shot up his spine, “I- I’m good, thanks,”

 

“Good,” Wally smiled and handed him a mug, “Made you coffee,”

 

Dick took the offered mug and took a sip as Wally put an arm around his shoulder. This made Dick pause. Why was he doing that? Being so close? Dick couldn’t hide the blush that spread across his face. It felt nice, even with the knowledge that this would be the last time he felt anything like this. Wally was really warm, it was hard not to lean into him but Dick tried to resist anyway.

 

“We need to talk,” Wally told him.

 

Dick nodded and took a deep breath. He could do this. He could do this.

 

“I’m sorry-”

 

“I’m sorry-”

 

They both spoke at once and then stopped, and stared at each other.

 

“Why are you sorry?” Dick asked, bewildered.

 

“I… Well, because I took advantage of you,” Wally explained, “You were drunk and I know I shouldn’t have… And then it escalated and… Look, I’m really sorry I did that to you, Dick,”

 

Dick couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Wally was apologizing? But he didn’t even do anything wrong. It was Dick that was using him! Him and his stupid dreams and fantasies.

 

“Wally… Look, I… I’m the one that should be apologizing,” Dick confessed, “The truth is… I used being drunk as an excuse to… t-to,” Dick was tearing up again, “Look, I know what I did was wrong and sick and… and I’m sorry. I-I wanted… I’m sorry, okay. Look, I know you don’t feel the same way, so… Let’s just try to forget about it,”

 

Wally was silent for a long time and Dick didn’t dare look up at him. He knew his mistake. That he pretended to be drunker than he really was so he could seduce his best friend into having sex with him. It was a very cruel thing for him to do and it definitely wasn’t something that could be easily forgiven. He’d be lucky if Wally would even want to talk to him after this. 

 

After a long moment Wally finally spoke, “Dick…  Hey. Come on, look at me,”

 

Dick did as he was told and looked Wally in the eye. Wally smiled, “There we go. You know, you’re really cute when you pout. Did you know that?”

 

“Umm,” Dick was blushing now. What was going on?

 

“It’s true. And that picture of you at that club, pretty fucking hot,” Wally continued, “You know, I think we may have misread one another, so why don’t we try this again? I really enjoyed last night and I’d like to do it again, if you want,”

 

“I- ugh- I thought you were straight, what with the way you talk about girls all the time,” Dick confessed.

 

“And I thought you were straight, what with the way you’re fucking girls all the time,” Dick blushed and turned his gaze back to his coffee mug, “I guess when it comes to you no one is safe from the Grayson carm,”

 

Dick huffed, “You don’t even know what you’re asking for. It’s not fair to me for us to hook up just because you’re getting curious. Like your college friends,”

 

Wally put a hand on Dick’s shoulder, “Getting curious? Babe-”

 

“Don’t ‘babe’ me!” Dick snapped before he could stop himself, shocking Wally into silence. He took a breath to collect himself and his thoughts before speaking again, “I like you, Wally. A lot. As more than a friend and for longer than I should have allowed, and unless you’re 100% serious about this we’re not doing anything,”

 

“Okay,” Wally agreed.

 

“Okay,”

 

There was silence.

 

“Okay,” Wally breathed, “Richard John Grayson-Wayne-”

 

“Don’t go full name on me, Rudolph,” Dick interrupted.

 

“Fair enough,” Wally continued, “Will you go on a date with me?”

 

Dick studied him with a critical eye, “You serious?”

 

“Absolutely,”

 

“100%?”

 

“100%,” Wally confirmed and cupped Dicks face, “I really like you Dick. Guess just took me a while to figure that out,”

 

Dick cracked a smile and leaned in for a slow kiss. When they pulled apart Dick glared at Wally.

 

“West, I swear, if you are at all messing with me Bruce will be the least of your problems,” Dick wasn’t joking. Not even a little.

 

Wally gulped. Oh God, what did he get himself into?

  
  


A Few Months Later… 

  
  


It was 6:30 AM on a monday when there was loud banging on Wally’s door. Wally threw a pillow over his head.

 

“Dick. Door,” he groaned.

 

“Your house, your door,” Dick mumbled back.

 

“Diiiiick,” Wally whined and tossed a pillow at him.

 

“Fine,” Dick groaned and got up.

 

When Dick opened the door he was met with the best attempt at super speed talk by a non-speedster he has ever seen, “Wally, I’m so, so, so sorry to bother you this early but I let Bart barrow my history textbook on friday and I need it for class today, and Bart thinks he left it here and- eep!” Cassie stopped as soon as she saw who she was talking to.

 

Cassie Sandsmark, Wonder Girl, was standing before him in a shell-shocked state because a shirtless, bed-headed, Dick Grayson had answered the door. Who was also her celebrity crush. And also her boss. Only she didn’t know that. And he was at Wally’s apartment. Shirtless. Oh, Gods.

 

“You’re one of Bart’s little friends, right? From school?” Dick tried.

 

“Um, ugh, YES! Yes, from school! I’m his friend. From school,” Cassie plastered on a nervous smile.

 

“I’ll go check the guest room. That’s usually where he keeps things when he comes over,” Dick said and went off to go search for the missing textbook, leaving Cassie to silently freak out at the door.

 

Minutes later Wally appeared from the hallway, “Cassie? What are you doing here?”

 

“Bart borrowed my textbook and, uh… Was… Was that…?” Cassie said.

 

Wally looked confused for a moment and then realization dawned on him. Dick answered the door. Shit. Dick answered the door!

 

“Okay, umm, Cassie. Look-” Wally tried to explain.

 

“That was Dick Grayson,” she whisper yelled.

 

“Yes and, umm. Look Cassie, I know you must be freaking out right now. Umm, listen, Cass, the thing is-” Wally tried but was interrupted.

 

“Found it!” came from down the hall.

 

Dick emerged from the hallway with a shirt on, thank the heavens, and the book, “Found it in the linen closet. We need to talk to Bart about his habit of just leaving stuff in random places,”

 

He smiled and handed Cassie the book. From the look on her face, she wasn’t letting go of that book for the rest of her life. He then wrapped an arm around Wally’s waste. Wally tensed a little and he could feel the smirk on Dick’s face. Wally knew what he was doing. That damned troll. 

 

This little detail didn’t go past Cassie. One could practically see the steam coming out from her ears from her brain working in overdrive to make sense of the scene before her. Her face was redder than Barry’s Flash suit. 

 

Dick just smiled that million dollar smile he’s become famous for, “Sorry you had to come out all this way for it so early in the morning,”

 

“Oh, umm, no problem really. I-I ahh…” Cassie was finding words hard to find, “Oh, umm, guess I should go! Hahaha, yeah, I’m going to go. School and what not. Sorry for bothering you,”

 

Cassie ran off and Dick smiled innocently, “Well, that was interesting. I think we might have broken her,”

 

“You’re an ass,” Wally closed the door.

 

“Yes, but that’s why you love me, and I get to have fun with this later. The look on her face was priceless. I can’t wait for her to crack under pressure and tell the others. What do you think Ms. M’s reaction will be? Babs is going to get a kick out of it,” Dick smirked as he waltzed back to the bedroom, “Anyway, I actually have to head out soon. Meeting with the company executives. Bruce is starting to take this whole heir apparent thing seriously. I’m having a hard time deciding if it’s because he actually trusts me with running a multi-billion dollar enterprise or because he’s come down with some horrible disease and has only days left with us. It’s hard to say,”

 

“You coming back around tonight?” Wally asked as Dick got dressed.

 

“If I can. Dami is being a bit of a stink right now, so he might not let me go. I’ll text you though,” Dick pecked him on the lips before slipping past, “Love you,”

 

“Love you too,”

 

Later that day there was a commotion in the cave when Nightwing arrived, as expected. Dick tried really hard not to smirk. All the girls were in the lounge, some of the guys too. Barbara was in the corner shaking, trying not to fall over from laughter. Dick slipped in and joined her.

 

“What’d I miss?” he whispered.

 

“Just you being a troll and messing with Cassie. Everyone is going a little crazy,” she replied, “Did she really see you shirtless?”

 

“What, jealous?” Dick smirked.

 

“I’ve seen you naked,” Barbara said matter-of-factly.

 

“... I have no clever response to that,”

 

“Yeah, didn’t think so,”

 

“To be fair, I didn’t know she was at the door,” Dick said, “How’d the others take it?”

 

“M’gann’s sqweel could have shattered glass, Zatanna looked at Cass as if she had grown a second head, and Artemis owes me a hundred bucks,” Barbara told him.

 

“Well, I’m glad my sex life can help you out financially,”

 

“Boss!” Cassie called out and ran over.

 

“Yes Cassie, how can I help you?” Dick put on the act of a professional well.

 

“You and Wally are friends, right?” Cassie asked.

 

“As close as two people can possibly be, why?” Dick asked and Barbara shorted. He lightly elbowed her to keep her quiet.

 

“Did you know he was dating?”

 

Dick pretended to think for a moment, “Yes. Black hair, around five foot eleven, probably a pisces,” Tim was shaking with silent laughter in the background.

 

“If you’re asking him if he knows about Dick the answer is yes,” Barbara butted in and elbowed Dick back, harder.

 

“Oh! Okay, that would make sense. So do you guys go on, like, double dates and stuff?” Cassie asked nervously.

 

“E-excuse me?” Dick didn’t like where this was going.

 

“Well, aren’t you and Batgirl dating?” Cassie was beyond nervous. Tim bursted out laughing and had to hold onto the back of the couch to keep from falling over.

 

“No, no, no, no, no! We’re not-” Barbara blushed.

 

“Batgirl and I aren’t- I’m not- We’re just friends,” Dick tried to clarify.

 

“Oh, wow, look at the time. Gotta go, bye,” That was the fastest Dick had ever seen Wonder Girl run.

 

Dick pinched the bridge of his nose. He could feel a headache coming on. “Alright, you all scatter. Get out. Robin, except for you, and Impulse. The rest of you find something to do in a room that’s not this one,”

 

Dick was so done. So done. Beyond done. He was definitely seeing Wally later, if only just to have someone that will feel bad for him.

 

Tim and Bart stood front and center, “Right, Bart. Don’t take textbooks and leave them in weird places. Tim, you’re doing the Haven run tonight. Bring Steph with you, she could use the experience,”

 

“What are you going to be doing?” Tim asked.

 

“Looking for Ibuprofen and trying to convince Diana to let me sew her pupil’s mouth shut,” Dick said as he sulked off.

 

“It’s your own damn fault lover boy!” Barbara called out after him.

 

“Shut up!” Dick called back and left for Keystone through the zeta-tubes.


End file.
